Various catalysts for the reaction of star-shaped alcohols with isocyanates are known from the prior art. Preferred catalysts for this reaction are exemplified by amines such as diazabicyclo-octane (DABCO) and organotin compounds such as dialkyl tin (IV) salts of aliphatic carboxylic acids, including dibutyltin dilaurate and dibutyltin dioctoate. However, one problem with the use of these catalysts is that they also catalyze unwanted side reactions, such as the trimerization of isocyanates. Particularly when using isocyanates that carry silyl groups, there is also the problem that the reaction of silyl groups with each another is also catalyzed, possibly leading to unwanted reaction products.
In spite of the prior art, there is a continual need to explore new catalysts for the reaction between star-shaped alcohols and isocyanates.